


Nighttime Comforts

by LyriaFrost



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, four-way relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 11:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyriaFrost/pseuds/LyriaFrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael comes home after a long hard day and just wants his lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nighttime Comforts

Michael was exhausted. The steps up to his apartment had never felt so long, and Michael was sure he would collapse before he got there. But somehow he made it, standing in the living room for a moment to just enjoy being home. It had been over 24 hours since he had rushed out of the house, late the previous evening, to help a friend who had somehow cut himself with a chainsaw and needed to go to the hospital. It had been hours of paperwork and stress and Michael wanted nothing more than to just go to bed, but now that he had stopped moving, it was hard to start again.

Looking around, he saw piles of video games everywhere, pillows strewn about, and his apartment in general disarray. Normally, this would upset him, seeing how he liked things to be fairly neat. But the mess meant that Gavin was here, and the additional pair of shoes sitting by the door showed that Ray was as well. Michael made his way to the bedroom, quietly coming up the edge of the bed and smiling fondly at the three people all wrapped around each other. Lindsay was in the middle, half on top of Ray, while Gavin slept on her other side with an arm thrown over both of them. Michael sank down onto the edge of the bed, finally out of energy. He watched his three special people, marveling at their strange relationship. Lindsay and Michael were still getting married of course, but Ray and Gavin were regularly part of their relationship. There would occasionally be sex, but that was usually only between Michael and Lindsay. Things just didn't feel right for anyone unless all four of them were together, going out or just staying home and playing games. No one could really explain their feelings, but it worked for them. As Michael sat there, lost in thoughts, Gavin stirred and woke up, still half asleep as he sat up and reached for the figure on the edge of the bed.

"Michael?" The smaller boy smiled as he grasped Gavin's hand, speaking quietly as to not wake the others.

"Yeah, Gav, I'm back." Gavin was a little more awake now, and frowned as he finally got a good look at the other man.

"You're covered in blood, Michael." Michael looked down at himself to realize that he did indeed have red stains all over his clothing.

"Whoops."

"C'mon, let's get you all cleaned up before you scare the others." Gavin stood up and dragged Michael into the bathroom, warming up the shower before turning to strip the other man. Michael contributed very little, too tired to do anything more than allow Gavin to manhandle him. After all the stress he had gone through, it was nice to have someone take care of him, and Gavin always gave Michael exactly what he needed, better than anyone else.

Soon enough, Michael was nice and clean and, truthfully, almost asleep from the wonderful massage that Gavin had given him while washing all the dirt and blood from his body and hair. He must have fallen asleep a little after that point, because next thing he knew, he was laying on the warm soft bed, and he could hear Gavin talking quietly with Ray and Lindsay. Michael reached out in the direction of the voices, loving that he didn't even need to say anything for anyone to know what he wanted. Soon they were all tangled up in each other, Gavin's warm chest pressed against his back, Lindsay curled up in his arms, and Ray on the other side of her, a hand intertwined with his. This was where he loved to be, this was the only place that he felt completely peaceful and calm, no trace of his Rage Quit personality appearing when he was safe with all of the people he loved.


End file.
